Lovers Leash
by TheGundamGirls
Summary: The sand siblings get moved from their village due to some problems. When Gaara meets the obviously troubled Naruto who is in a relationship with Sasuke. Gaara tries to find out the problem dispite many warning to not get involved.
1. Kicked out

**Author: Akkiko**

**Pairings: SasukeXNaruto GaaraXNaruto TemariXShikamaru Others to be decided**

**Note: ****This is a Yaoi story so if you don't like that kind of thing don't read it. The idea of this story started forming when Shini-chan got into naruto and we started talking about pairings.  
**

* * *

I guess it was a good thing. A new start. A chance to start again. Well that's how Temari put it being optimistic just for my sake. She must have learned by now I can see through this little act of hers but maybe it's not for my own sake but for her own so she doesn't get in one of her moods. Probably so she doesn't go and beat up Kankuro or something. Right now actually I would love her to do just that as Kankuro doesn't seem to care about the change. He naturally fits in wherever he is and besides he likes all that green stuff. I hope the people there all get creeped out by his puppet fetish that'll teach him. On my side I have to say I think I'm taking the change rather well.

"Come one Gaara," called Temari knocking on the locked bathroom door, "You have to come out sometime, you'll starve."

"No I won't," I reply, "I have Kankuros sweet supply!"

Ok maybe I was taking it a little hard.

"I wondered where that went," said Kankuros muffled voice.

I mean who could blame me? Sand was my element. I'm not gonna leave the beautiful Suna to go some grotty leafy place.

"Gaara," moaned Temari, "You have one of two choices either come out or I'm breaking down the door."

She wouldn't dare.

"I'm gonna count to ten," she warned, "One, Two"

She can count all she bloody well wants I'm nto coming out

"Nine."

Wait! What happened to three, four, five, six, seven and eight!?

"TEN!"

CRASH! Parts of the door flew everywhere. The hinges of the door hung onto the door frame for dear life. I watched as the door knob rolled past me.

"We're going now Gaara," said Temari smiling in the way she does when she knows that she's defeated me.

* * *

I trudged towards the city gates there was no way in hell that I could change any of this which just pissed me off further. I joined Temari and Kankuro who were ready to set off. Temari have several suit cases which she probably expected either me or Kakuro to carry. Most likely me after the bathroom incident. They were all filled with her silly fan collection. Kankuro was caring about two or three large puppets on his back, it was hard to see where one started and the others ended. He also had a few bags with him. I bet he has more puppets in there than clothes. I on the other had just had one bag I didn't own much. I don't really see the value in material things. I only bought a few clothes and my teddy. So sue me I have a teddy he has sentimental value. As I approached Temaris and Kankuros eyes widened.

"What the hell do you have on your back?" exclaimed Kankuro.

"Is that mums guord?" asked Temari shocked.

"It's not like she needs it now is it!?" I argued.

The atmosphere was suddenly uncomfortable.

"What's in it?" asked Temari cautiously.

"Sand," I replied calmly.

"SAND!?" I could sense the anger boiling up in Kankuro. He raised his fist. He was going to hit me. Let him try.

"Yes sand," I wasn't scared of my older brother. Temari sent him a warning glare. "I'm taking a part Suna with me."

Kankuro lowered his fist.

"Gaara..." Temari gave me a sympathetic look. I didn't need her sympathy.

"Are we gonna go?" a asked bitterly, "Or just stand here like lemons?"

The truth is I couldn't stand to stay there any longer knowing I have to leave. A good thing came out of Kankuros rage, well it was good for me. Temari made him carry her bags instead.

* * *

**I am very happy with this first chapter. This is the first time I've writen a FanFiction from a characters point of veiw. Please tell me what you think of it.**


	2. The Kazekages Two Children

**Author: Akkiko**

**Pairings: SasukeXNaruto GaaraXNaruto TemariXShikamaru more to be annouced  
**

**Note: This is a Yaoi story so if you don't like that kind of thing don't read it. The idea of this story started forming when Shini-chan got into naruto and we started talking about pairings.**

**I would just like to make clear that the story is set in modern times(with some normal naruto stuffie) so like no jitsu stuff.**

* * *

"I hate the council," groaned Kankuro.

I've lost count how many times he's said this and it's starting to piss me off.

"Seriously," he said continuing his moaning, "How bad is it to spring for a taxi?"

It was time to say something, "Kankuro we're a few feet away, will you shut up!"

That shut up Kankuro. I didn't need to turn around I could feel Temari roll her eyes behind me, after all the years I could sense these kind of things. We approached the gate. A woman with black hair approached us, she had a ridiculously wide smile on her face and a pig at her feet. Why a pig?

"You must be Temari," she said to my blond sister. "And Gaara and Kankuro. I'm Shizune."

A moment past and in that moment I didn't know what happened but I knew how it ended. Temari was struggling to hold me to the floor anger boiled inside me. The lady named Shizune was standing there in a cold sweat. Kankro stood there embarrassed apologising to the Lady for my out burst. The reason why he wasn't the one pinning me down was rather obvious, I could toss him off with one finger. Temari on the other hand had a technique which usually ended up in me getting a face full of sand. This wasn't sand. This was mud. I missed the sand. I relaxed to show Temari I wasn't going to attack anyone any time soon. She got off my back and helped me up. I wiped the mud from my mouth. I would have to get used to it's disgusting taste if Temari was going to shove my face into it each time I got angry. I glared at the woman in front of me.

"You must be Gaara," she said nervously, "I apologise for mistaking you for your brother," she bowed, "This way Tsunade-sama would like to meet you."

We followed the lady down the road I could see she was nervous around me. According to Temari I'm a bomb that could go off with no warning which is why people are so nervous around me. She said she needed to find someone who could disconnect my detonation wire. HA. Not likely. The town around me looked friendly and bright. I hated it. Everyone was smiling and welcoming but I know when they got to know us this attitude would soon change and they would be come hostile. Even if they didn't become hostile they would probably only want to be with us for the position we held in the world. By us I meant Kankuro and Temari. I'm not a social person. Before we knew it we were at the door to this 'Tsunades' office. It appeared that she was the Kage in this god forsaken green place. Shizune knocked on the door before creaking it open slowly when there was no reply.

"Just wait here," she smiled but it was clear she was embarrassed.

She closed the door behind her. There was a moment of silence. Then a lot of shouting, a crash then silence. This Kage sounded like a nutter. Shizune appeared moments later her black hair messy and all over the place, she looked flustered like she had been running around.

"Tsunade-sama will see you now," she said a smile on her face. She left the door open as she scurried off.

We entered with Temari leading the way. Kankuro cautiously stepped in after Temari probably using her as a shield if this Tsunade attacked. I followed reluctantly after them, I half considered running but I'd passed that stage in my life of running away, now I just folded my arms and bared it. A blond woman who looked in her twenties sat in a large black chair behind her desk. She was pouring herself some Sake. There were several large piles of paper on her desk and by the side of it.

"The sand siblings?" she asked not looking up from pouring her drink.

"Yes," said Temari bowing respectfully, "I'm Temari and these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara."

She looked up at my name, "There are three of you?" she asked surprised, "I was told the Kazekage had two children."

An arkward silence filled the room. Temari glanced in my direction, wondering if she should speak, knowing it was a touchy subject with me. I spared her the decision.

"He does," I replied calmer then I thought I could, "But his wife doesn't."

"You must be Gaara?" she asked, "Yes," she said answering her own question. "I heard about that." Maybe this Kage wasn't a complete nutter she had enough common sense not to talk about the details around me. That or she was still a nutter that had heards how I have a tiny bit of a temper problem. She addressed all of us now, "We have a residence for you already. Shizune will escort you to it."

"I will!?" exclaimed Shizune.

"You will," glared Tsunade. A glared that was fit to hold up agaisn't mine for a while. I was starting to like this woman.

Shizune scurried towarsd the door, "Follow me."

We all turned to follow her before the Kage spoke. "Can I speak with you Temari?"

"Ofcourse," she said politly turning back.

"Go on," said Tsunade, "I'll have someone show her where it is."

* * *

The house was rather grand for to much for three people in my opinion. Kankuro however....He ran round the tradidtional japanese house exploring every little hole and crack. He was constantly cussing with deilight. Shizune looked happy with Kankuros reaction. I wouldn't be surprised if the Kage had made her clean the house all on her own. I grinned at the thought of it. Shizune however misinterprited my smile.

"I'll leave you two then," she said walking back up to the Hokage building.

"DIBS!" I heard Kankuro call. Like picking a bedroom would matter to me? I hardly ever slept he knew that. Besides if it was the best room there was no duobt when Temari returned she would kick him out of it.

* * *

My point was proven true when Temari returned a few hours later escorted by Shizune. I was sitting in the living room flipping through the leaf villages voring television when she dragged him by his ear.

"Who's room is it?" asked Temari, Kankuro didn't asnwer, she tightened her grip on hsi ear, "Who's room is it!?"

"Yours Temari yours!" yelled Kankuro.

I shook my head. This was bound to happen yet Kankuro still did it. Temari released Kankuros ear.

"Right," she sat clapping her hands, "Tomorrow Kankuro, You and I have to report to Tsunade."

"What about me?" i asked. I didn't mind being excluded from their plans but it was the fact they had to report to tsunade.

"Well..." said Temri causiously, "Tsunade thought it best you get used to the village first."

Great. The kage thought I was mental.

* * *

**Akkiko-Please tell me what you think of it. Sorry it took a while inspiriation went down the tube XD  
**


End file.
